By your side
by Raulhtv
Summary: Rigby finally got the courage to ask out Eileen but what happens when another girl likes him! 2 girls 1 choice! What will Rigby do? Will things go wrong and have heartbreaks? OcXR RxE MxOc
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so this is the chapter imma update till tommarow sadly lol! Anyways I hope you like this story about rigleen! Yeah yeah I finally make a story about them! Anyways hope you enjoy! This may be short because well I'm tired.. Haha I'll update hurting your love tommarow!**

It was 10:30 and Rigby was barely getting up. He went to the bathroom to rinse his face. He was looking forward to see the girl of his dreams..Eileen duh!

Anyways Mordecai came in "hey dude are you ready to go to the coffee shop?" He asked. Rigby looked at him "are you sure you still wanna go even though Margaret's not there anymore..?" Mordecai nodded

They headed off to the coffee shop only to see Eileen run to him. "Oh my gosh Rigby I'm so happy you're here..I've been really busy and bored without Margaret."

Mordecai sat on the normal table and looked out the window.  
Eileen looked over to Mordecai "is he still bummed about Margaret?" She asked as Rigby nodded.

Rigby sat down next to him "hey bro..don't worry Margaret wasn't worth it..you'll find someone better."  
Soon after a female raccoon came in and sat down "excuse me umm is this the place where they need a waitress?" She asked Eileen "umm yeah my boss should be here go right ahead.."

She walked in and turn to Rigby and winked at him.  
Rigby fazed out and snapped out of it "what am I doing I like Eileen!" He thought.

10 minutes later a weasel walked in and sat next to Rigby and Mordecai. He was short and has his hair like Rigby's.  
Eileen came and saw him "what am I doing I like Rigby!"

Rigby turned to see the weasel "hey where have I see you before?" The weasel looked at him "haha well I'm John..nice to meet ya!" He shook Mordecai's hand.

Rigby finally thought "oh my god..John it's me Rigby from middle school..we were friends remember?"  
John thought "oh yeah! How's it going rigbone!"  
"Haha gosh nice..hey sorry this is my friend Mordecai."  
John smiled "well hey I'm in town for a until I find a job.."

Mordecai thought "wait I think we need help at the park of you want?" John smiled "yah I'll head over right now! I'll se you guys later!"

Soon after the female raccoon came out and went to Eileen "well I guess I'm the new waitress?" Eileen smiled "that's great we'll imma Introduce you to the main guys of the coffee shop.." They walked over to Mordecai and Rigby "well jade this is Mordecai and that's...Rigby" she smiled.

Jade walked over to Rigby "haha hey there cutie...text me!"  
She walked out the coffee shop and left.  
Rigby was freaked out "umm okay..Eileen I have to ask you something.."

Rigby and Eileen walked and sat In a empty seat.  
"Look Eileen..I think I have feelings for yo-.." Eileen starts to kiss him passionately. Rigby opens his eyes "umm pick you up at 7?" She kissed his cheek and left blushing.

Rigby was super red and Mordecai looked at him "looks like someone just asked out Eileen..."  
"Stop talking!" He began to slap mordecai's arm .

Mordecai began to laugh and they continued their drinks.

**Hey guys so I hope you liked story so far of you don't like it..I'll just continue hurting your love? Anyways thanks to thebarofhalo for giving me this idea and character names.  
I'll update soon and don't forget to read hurting the love! It's getting better!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 getting to know

**Hey guys so it's Friday! Which means new stories this weekend! Yes this weekend it's gonna have stories cuz I have no life.0.0 jk I'm just bored so I hope you enjoy this weekend. Don't forget to read hurting your love**!

Rigby was working when suddenly John was coming out of bensons office. "Okay then I guess you can start today if you want?" John smiled "yeah that's great!"

Rigby thought working with John was gonna be bad but eventually he just got to know him better again. It was break time and Rigby was heading to the coffee shop when he saw John still working. "Hey John..you wanna go get some lunch?" John smiled "yeah sure but I gotta finish this job.."  
"Don't worry just finish it after!" Rigby yanked his and left.

They arrived on the cart "so where's Mordecai?"  
"Oh I think he's still bummed out about his ex girlfriend Margaret leaving for college.." John felt bad "well I hope he finds someone better.." Rigby smiled "yeah he's being a loser just by staying in his room."

They went into the shop only to Eileen. She ran to Rigby and hugged him "Rigby I'm so happy to see you..so this is John?"  
John waved to Eileen. Eileen took Rigby to a private spot "hey I'm really excited for tonight what are we doing?"

Rigby thought "hmm I was thinking dinner,fair and movie night?" Eileen kissed his cheek "oh my gosh that's perfect! But I think I'll be fine with movie night if that's fine?"  
Rigby smiled "yeah I'll bring over the movies and I'll see you at 7?"

She left and Rigby and John sat down. "Wow she's really cute.."

Rigby gave him a look "umm that's my girlfriend." John felt embarrassed and turned red "oh my gosh I'm sorry rigbone."  
Rigby laughed "haha it's alright but I don't know why but I'm kinda nervous tonight for our date.."

Jade came to serve them "hey fellas I'm jade new waitress what can I get you?" Rigby felt awkward that jade was making goggly eyes at him. "Umm I think I'll just have a coffee and BLT." John ordered the same thing.  
"Okay I'll be back hot stuff.." She left and Eileen saw everything.

Eileen went up to jade "umm jade can you do me a favor?"  
"Sure sweetie?" She said. "Can you not flirt with my boyfriend?" Jade laughed "haha don't worry sweetie he's not my type I'm just being nice." She crossed fingers.

After they finished they went back to the house to check on Mordecai. Rigby went upstairs "dude..Mordecai I brought you lunch..come out dude!"

Mordecai was laying on his bed..depressed.  
Rigby thought he should get Mordecai a girlfriend.  
"I got a idea!" He picked up his phone and started to dial someone.

**Hey guys so I hope you guys liked this short chapter.. I really liking this story. Who did Rigby dial? Will Mordecai ever stop being sad? Well I'll update later! don't forget to review and favorite this story and hurting your love!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	3. Chapter 3 best night ever!

**Hey guys so I wanted to update another chapter before I fall asleep!Tommarow imma update hurting your love! dont forget to review and favorite both hope you like this chapter.**

Rigby was getting ready for his date with Eileen. It was almost 6:30 and almost time for their movie night. John came up and stared at Rigby "what's your plans tonight?" He asked.

Rigby was smiling "my date with Eileen..we're having a movie night!" John nodded and went to his room. Suddenly the door bell rang...Rigby went to open it. It was a female bluejay. "Hey Megan!" She walked in "oh my Gosh Rigby I haven't heard from you since you dropped out of high school.."

Rigby rolled his eyes. "Yeah I get it!" Megan laughed "so why am I here again?" Rigby dragged her to another "look upstairs I have my best bro who got heartbroken and I need him to move on.."

Megan looked at him "so you want me to go out with him?"  
Rigby nodded "yes?" Megan frowned at him "are you kidding me I ain't a slut?" Rigby looked around "well then can you go talk to him?"  
"Where are you gonna go?" She asked.  
"I got a date." He said and left.

Megan headed upstairs and arrived to the room and knocked. Mordecai opened the door "Rigby leave me the hell alo-.. Hi.." He began to smiled and stand straight.

Megan didn't say anything "wow he's kinda cute." She began to turn red. Mordecai was moving his arm across her face.

"Umm hello?" Megan snapped out of it "sorry it's just that you kinda cute..I mean nice.. Haha." Mordecai lifted his eyebrow "umm thank you can I help you with anything?"

Megan looked around "umm I heard from Rigby that you were having problems..oh I'm Megan by the way haha.." Mordecai smiled "umm yeah..but I'm fine don't worry.."

Megan look at him "umm well do you wanna hang out and be active again?"  
"No?" He said as Megan smiled "good lets go!" She pulled him and dragged him.

Mordecai and Megan were at the fair playing the games.  
"Come on moppercai have fun! You don't need a girlfriend to be happy!" Mordecai let out a small smile and tossed a basketball into the hoop "ohhhhhhh!" The carnie came him a stuff animal "here Megan this is for you thanks for helping me." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Megan blushed and kept playing with Mordecai.

Eileen and Rigby were at her house watching movies.  
"So how's Mordecai?" She asked. Rigby forgot all about him.  
"I call one of my friends from high school to cheer him up...she's a bluejay.." He said as Eileen gave him a look.

She punched his shoulder "are you trying to hurt him more..Rigby I don't think he wants a girl..I think he just wants a friend.." Rigby thought for a second. "Oh my god your right!" Soon he receives a text from Megan.

**-hey I'm having alot of fun with Mordecai..he's pretty sweet and cute..**

**-listen please try not to hurt the guy yeah he's been through Enough..**

**-yeah don't worry I won't hurt his cutie..**

They stopped texting and Rigby went back with Eileen kissing her. "I love you soo much Eileen.." She kissed him passionately and didn't back away .

Soon it was getting late and Mordecai and Megan arrived back to the park. Megan and Mordecai went to the porch.  
"Wow I had Alot of fun tonight Mordecai.." The bluejay stared at the other bluejay's eyes.'

Mordecai smiled "i did too..so you wanna hang out another time?" He asked as Megan began to blush.  
"Here's my number text me?" She handed him the paper.  
Mordecai look down to the floor and back up to her.

Megan couldn't resist anymore and kissed him. Mordecai looked at her and liked it too. Megan backed away "oh my gosh I'm so sorry Mordecai..." Mordecai kissed her again "I'm not.." Megan smiled and left.

Leaving Mordecai having the best night of his life.

**Hey guys omg Mordecai kissed Megan! They both like each other but will someone get jealous and break them up? 0.0 so I don't think imma update today except this chapter but tommarow imma update for hurting your love! Sorry if it was short again I'm just too tired for some reason..  
So don't forget to favorite and review both stories!**

**-May the odds be ever in your favor goodbye**


	4. Chapter 4 death awaits

**Hey guys so I decided to write this short chapter for this chapter because I'm trying to come up with a new story after hurting your love ends and I'm busy with school and don't have time. So enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and favorite. This night be the last chapter to this story.. Sorry this story is going nowhere soo.**

Mordecai and Rigby were at the coffee shop. Mordecai was happy and still texting Megan "soo how was your day with Megan?" Mordecai began to look at him.

"I kissed her and she did back..we both like each other" he said as Rigby was shocked "you kissed her?"

"Yeah,she's a bluejay and pretty cute." He said still texting her.

Soon after Eileen came and went to them "hey Rigby I had a great time last night..and what about you Mordecai?" She asked

"Oh my gosh it was amazing I feel like i have a fresh start.." He said. But then Megan walked into the coffee shop and headed to the guys.

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby!" She kissed Mordecai and backed away. "Wait..okay so..you guys are going out?" Mordecai looked a him "yeah?"

Megan sat down "well after Mordecai kissed me and I left..he texted me and asked if I wanted to go out and I said yes." She smiled and kissed Mordecai again.

Rigby was disgusted "eww get a room!" He said. Soon after jade came to the table "hey cutie, can you help me?"  
"What's wrong?"

"Umm there's a heavy box in the back and I need some help bringing it in.." She said as they walked to the back.

They went to the back and saw nothing. "Where's the box jad-.. He was stopped by jade kissing him and he didn't back away he liked it.

Soon Eileen came to the back and saw them kissing. Eileen began to cry and run away. "Eileen wait!" Jade began to smile.

Mordecai and Megan were there until Megan's friend came "oh my gosh Megan? It's me Carmen!" Megan at first didn't recognize her "oh my Carmen it's been forever!"  
"Yeah I know since high school."

Carmen pulled up a chair and sat next to them "so who's his guy?" Megan turned to Mordecai "oh this is my boyfriend Mordecai!" Mordecai waved at her.

Suddenly Eileen was running and crying out the shop.  
"Umm is the food really that bad?" Carmen asked as Mordecai stood up and stopped Rigby.

"What did you do to her Rigby?" He asked as Rigby bit his lip.  
"I accidentally kissed jade in the back and Eileen caught us." Mordecai punched his shoulder "oww what was that for?" He rubbed his shoulder.

"You better go apologize to her!" Rigby ran out the shop and he ran outside. He saw Eileen drive Away. Suddenly a man approached him "excuse me what happen to that girl?"  
"I accidentally cheated on her." The man grabbed Rigby and stabbed him "don't ever hurt her!" And left.

Mordecai came outside and saw bleeding Rigby "oh shit..Megan call 911!" Mordecai went to Rigby "dude everything is gonn-.." Rigby closed his eyes.

Soon they all arrived to the hospital and Carmen looked around "so did he get stabbed?" She asked as Mordecai nodded and a doctor came over.

"Are you friends with the patient?" They all nodded.  
"Well I'm afraid I have bad news.." Mordecai was sad "what is it?"

They all stood up and the doctor looked at the papers "I'm sorry to say that Rigby had just passed away.." Mordecai's eyes began to widen.

"That's impossible.." Eileen came in from the elevator "hey guys how's Rigby?" She said as she was still mad. Mordecai sat her down.  
"Eileen..Rigby..Rigby is dead.." Mordecai explained as Eileen's eyes began to rise.

"What no that's impossible.." She said as the doctor came to her "it is he lost alot of blood..and didn't make it..." He said.  
Eileen began to cry "can I see him?"

The doctor to her Rigby's room. She got in and saw a covered up body. "Rigby I'm sorry I didn't believe you.."  
Jade,Mordecai,Carmen. And Megan went into the room.

Jade went to Eileen "hey sweetie how you holding up?" Eileen punched her in the face "it's your fault he's dead..if you weren't such a slut..he would of been alive!" Mordecai held her back and jade left running out the room.

Carmen look and poked the body "wow I'm sorry Mordecai..and Eileen" Carmen hugged both of them.

Mordecai began to cry as Megan began to comfort him "it's okay Mordecai.." She kissed him and he lean his head on her shoulder.

Carmen saw Eileen looking out the window "hey..Eileen are you gonna be okay?" Eileen stayed silent as she faced the window pretending to see Rigby.

"He said.."I'll always be.._by your side_." She looked up to the sky.

**_Hey guys sorry for the sad ending I wanted to make this chapter dramatic as possible. Anyways hope you guys liked the story and don't forget I still have hurting your love! I've decided to post only two chapters a week. Shoutout to coolgirl1234 and go read her stories like "the new girl"  
I need Ideas for a new story..pm yeah?_**

**_-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!_**


End file.
